


I knew you were trouble!

by Raywhat



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raywhat/pseuds/Raywhat





	I knew you were trouble!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E_nanum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_nanum/gifts).



He knew She was going to be trouble!

 


End file.
